The present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in copending, commonly assigned Application Ser. No. 238,013, filed Feb. 25, 1981, entitled "Modular Prosthesis Assembly", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,691.
Various endoprosthetic joints have become known for replacement of damaged or destroyed joint members, which are implanted in the human body. So, there exist prosthetic hip joints, knee joints and upper arm prostheses and the like. The usual endoprosthetic joints are normally provided with a shank which is driven into a bone canal and is fastened therein, i.e. either with or without bone cement.
Conventional endoprosthetic joints can no longer be implanted if, due to a tumor, for example, not only the joint but also bone regions adjacent the joint have been affected. In this case, a surgeon is compelled to resect the affected bone portions. The usual endoprosthetic joint portions are then no longer able to find any support at the bone.